Never Ending Christmas
by tipsyanna
Summary: [AU ll BL!PEDO ll FICLET] ll [X-MAS GIFT 2] - "Paman itu mengusir kita, Ge?"/"Dunia ini terlalu luas untuk kita, Baobei."/Mungkin, memang lebih baik seperti ini. Karena dengan beginilah kehangatan tak akan pergi. ll (KrisTao/TaoRis)


**standard discaimer applied – [**X-Mas Gift II Series: _KrisTao/TaoRis_ couple**]**

_**A/N:**_ Sudah lama aku ga nulis KrisTao. Kangen~ Ini hanya ficlet yang semoga saja _fluff _sebagai seri ke dua _X-Mas Gift_ dariku. Dan yak ini pedo dan ada implisit lime. :lol Anw, **Njitao**-_sshi_ _this is also for you Babe_, walau terlalu abal dan ga ada _fluff_-nya sama sekali, _but please enjoy. :lol_

_Uhm, okay, happy reading my fellow KTS and reviews maybe?_ *~*

**||0068||779910||217||61412||9488||**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aahh..._Gege_," suara pemuda kecil itu memecah beku ruangan karena rasa aneh dari tangan dan lidah yang bergerak menyapu seluruh tubuh polosnya. Matanya terpejam erat, mencoba membiasakan dengan gerakan jari yang bergerak di seluruh tubuhnya dan berhenti di beberapa titik untuk memberi usapan dan remasan lebih intim di sana.

"Kris-_ge_..."

Wajah yang sedari tadi terkubur di ceruk lehernya terangkat untuk menemukan wajahnya dan mulai menyatukan bibir mereka. Melakukan lumatan lembut namun menuntut.

Jari-jari panjang nan kurus milik Kris mulai kembali menyusur seluruh tubuh kecil di bawahnya.

Berhenti sebentar di dadanya untuk memberi usapan pada tulang rusuk yang menonjol, berlanjut ke otot perut dan ke bawah. Mengusap tulang pinggul yang terbalut kulit pucat dan melingkarinya.

Sosok kecil itu mengangkat tubuhnya, memberi izin agar jemari itu berhenti pada satu titik yang masih rapat—berapa kalipun miliknya memasukinya. Menggodanya. Dan pemuda kecil itu kembali melenguh, melempar tanda bahwa ia ingin jari itu memasukinya. Lebih dalam.

"_Wo ai ni, Ge_."

Kris tak menjawab. Ia hanya bergerak dan memposisikan dirinya. Meletakkan tangannya di sisi tubuh pemuda kecil di bawahnya, mengurungnya, dan menatapnya untuk menemukan matanya.

"Maaf..."

Mata itu tepejam ketika sesuatu yang kokoh memasukinya. Geliginya mulai menggigit bibirnya erat. Ia mencoba tidak menangis atau berteriak walau rasanya seperti terbakar.

Ia tidak ingin apapun lolos dari bibirnya kecuali desahan. Lagipula sakitnya tidak akan lama. _Bukankah begitu, Ge?_

Wajah di atasnya kembali jatuh di bahunya. Dan mereka kembali bergerak seirama dalam harmoni liar yang terlarang, mencoba mengiringi melodi malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat,"

Tao menatap cemberut ke arah pria tinggi yang berdiri angkuh di depan mobil hitam tuanya. Beberapa bagian pada mobil itu catnya sudah terkelupas. Tapi, Kris—pria itu selalu menganggap mobil itu sebagai benda paling berharga di dunia.

"Kau mau berdiri saja di situ atau segera masuk ke mobil?"

"Eh-uh, maaf." Tao tergagap dan segera menyadari jika Kris sudah duduk di belakang kemudi. Entah sejak kapan pria tinggi itu memasuki mobilnya. Tergesa, pemuda bermata panda itu membuka pintu mobil dan mengempaskan diri untuk duduk di samping Kris. Mobil melaju pelan dengan suaranya yang serak.

Kris dan Tao samasekali tidak ada hubungan darah. Pertemuan mereka terjadi begitu klise walau dalam keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan.

Saat itu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu adalah malam bersalju yang terburuk. Tao kecil yang berusia lima tahun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya dibuang begitu saja oleh orang yang telah melahirkannya—seseorang yang menolak untuk ia panggil _ibu_. Di tengah salju, di sudut jalan hanya dengan terbalut mantel kecil tanpa selimut dan makanan, bocah itu menggigil, nyaris terkena hipotermia saat tangan hangat seseorang meraihnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Bukan sebuah pelukan yang hangat, karena tubuh orang itu terbalut kaus yang basah oleh salju yang telah mencair dan napas yang menguarkan bau alkohol yang pekat.

Tapi, samar saat kelopak itu terbuka, irisnya menemukan pantulan malaikat yang tengah tersenyum dengan _ketulusan yang pertama untuknya._

Sejak saat itu, mereka hidup bersama, Kris dan Tao. Mereka berbagi—

—_segalanya._

Kris telah memberikan seluruh hidupnya untuk Tao. Merawat bocah kecil itu hingga menyekolahkannya. Maka Tao pun tak ragu memberikan satu-satunya yang ia miliki untuk Kris. Berbagi desahan setiap malam. Tao tak peduli walau setiap paginya ia harus sedikit menyeret langkah dan merangkai berbagai macam kebohongan saat temannya menanyakan keanehan caranya berjalan.

_Karena rasa sakit itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang telah Kris berikan untuknya. _

Tao berusaha menanamkan hal itu baik-baik. Kris tidak hanya memberinya kehidupan tapi, Kris juga telah memberikan hidupnya sendiri untuk Tao.

Itulah yang ia katakan setiap malam, dan Tao percaya.

"Jangan ke mana-mana setelah selesai sekolah," suara _husky_ itu menyadarkan Tao dari lamunan panjangnya. Mereka telah sampai. Terlihat di depannya, bangunan menjulang dengan para siswa bermantel tebal yang tengah berjalan di halaman luanya. Salju memenuhi hampir setiap sudut halaman sekolah itu.

Tanpa suara, Tao bergerak membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya pelan. Sedikit berjengit dan berusaha berjalan normal. Mantel usang yang membalut tubuh luarnya ia coba eratkan. Sia-sia, suhu di bawah nol merusak semua kehangatannya.

Suara mobil yang mulai berjalan mendadak menahan langkah Tao, untuk sesaat ia berhenti dan mengikuti mobil Kris yang bergerak menjauh. Tao tak tahu magnet apa yang digunakan pemuda bersurai pirang dengan masalalu yang misterius itu. Tapi, walau terkesan sebeku salju yang tengah dipijaknya, _hanya saat bersama Kris-lah Tao merasa utuh, merasa aman._

"Tao!" pekikan keras terdengar. Tao memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan salah satu temannya, seorang pemuda mungil berwajah cerah yang tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, menyambutnya. Tao melanjutkan langkah.

"Selamat pagi, Tao."

"Selamat pagi, BaekHyun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Gege_?"

"Tao?"

"Cepat kembali ke mobil."

Tao tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tasnya dan segera memutar arah untuk kembali ke mobil tua Kris. Menutup pintu mobil keras-keras dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"_Pergi dari sini. Kau pikir ini rumah penampungan!"_

"_Berbulan-bulan tidak membayar. Pergi dan jangan tunjukkan wajah memuakkkanmu itu di depanku."_

"_Buang setan kecil itu. Dia yang telah membuatmu susah begini!"_

Samar, suara makian dari sosok paman bertubuh pendek dan gendut terbawa angin. Menyapa telinga Tao yang tengah duduk diam di mobil yang jendelanya terbuka. Ia tak mengerti, tapi, hatinya mengatakan jika hal buruk telah terjadi.

Tao tahu, sebagai _bartender_, gaji Kris tidaklah seberapa, tapi ia berusaha tetap membuat perutnya dan sosok yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya itu tidak kosong. Kris berusaha semampunya untuk menyekolahkannya dan merawatnya selama ini. Lalu, dengan gaji pas-pasan itu, Kris nekat membeli sebuah mobil tua. Tao tak tahu apa yang ada di kepala pengasuhnya itu dan ia tak mencoba bertanya. Tapi, ia mengerti, Kris lebih tahu daripada dirinya.

Tanpa sadar, mata Tao mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin menangis, tapi tidak tahu karena apa. Berkali-kali, Kris mengatakan bahwa lelaki tidak menangis. Tapi, untuk sekarang ia merasakan jika hatinya begitu sesak. Ia merasakan sebuah rasa aneh yang memuakkan dan pada saat yang sama begitu menyakitkan.

Tao gagal menuruti kata-kata Kris. Lelehan bening mulai menuruni pipi pucat itu dengan lincah. Ia mulai menangis—tangisan terkeras sejak malam pertama Kris menyentuhnya.

"Berapa kali _gege_ katakan padamu, lelaki tidak boleh menangis."

Tao tersentak. Kris membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar. Wajah tampan itu keruh.

"Aku hanya anak-anak, _Ge_."

Ya, bagaimanapun Tao tetaplah anak-anak. Sudah sepantasnya ia menangis.

Kris terdiam dan mulai membawa mobil itu melaju menembus malam yang semakin turun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil tua itu terseok menembus malam yang bersalju. _Wiper_ bergerak dengan statis dan berusaha keras untuk menghapus embun dan butiran salju yang menodai kaca bagian depan mobil. Dalam cuaca seperti ini, jarak pandang sangatlah terbatas. Kris tidak berusaha meningkatkan kecepatan mobilnya.

"Paman itu mengusir kita, _Ge_?" lirih kalimat akhirnya keluar dari bibir Tao yang sedari tadi terdiam di samping Kris. Suaranya tercekat.

"Hn."

Selama ini Tao tak mengerti kenapa Kris lebih suka mengumpulkan uang hasil kerjanya di klub malam sebagai _bartender_ untuk membeli mobil rongsokan ini. Tapi, ia sekarang mengerti maksud Kris. _Sangat mengerti._

"Lalu, kita akan tinggal di mana?"

"Banyak tempat tinggal untuk orang seperti kita." Salju semakin menderas. Di depan mereka terdapat sebuah bangunan penuh lampu warna-warni, sebuah gereja. Mereka bahkan lupa jika sekarang adalah tanggal 24 Desember, malam Natal. Mereka tidak pernah merayakan Natal. Tao tumbuh tanpa dongeng tentang Santa yang menghiasi malamnya. "Dunia ini terlalu luas untuk kita. Kau ingin ke mana, _gege_ akan mengantarmu."

"Aku hanya punya satu tujuan, Ge," ucap Tao seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Ke mana itu?" Kris mulai menepikan mobil, tepat di bawah sebuah pohon cemara besar yang kini penuh salju. Gereja di depan mereka mulai ramai oleh orang yang ingin melakukan misa Tengah Malam. Mobil-mobil mahal yang atapnya tertutup salju terparkir rapi di barisan seberang tempat Kris memarkirkan mobilnya. "Perancis? Jepang? Kutub Utara?"

"Tidak." Tao menyusupkan lengannya ke pinggang Kris di sisinya, dan menjatuhkan dagunya pada bahu kokoh yang senantiasa menjaganya—seburuk apapun perlakuannya yang terlihat mata.

Kria berjengit. Namun ia tak berusaha menghindar dan menarik tubuh Tao agar lebih mendekat. Mereka bahkan tak sempat membawa barang-barang lain atau mantel dalam cuaca sedingin ini. "Lalu ke mana?"

Tao tak menjawab. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan membuat Kris melempar pandangan bertanya. Mata beralis tegas itu mengikuti gerak-gerik Tao yang tengah membuka _dashboard_ dan mengobrak-abrik sisi di dalamnya. Kebanyakan hanya tutup-tutup botol _wine_. Tangan Tao terjun lebih ke dalam dan wajah itu cerah ketika ia berhasil menarik keluar sebuah selimut tipis—namun terlihat cukup lebar untuk mereka berdua.

"Satu tujuan yang sama dengan kakimu melangkah, _Ge_." Tao kembali memeluk Kris dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

Kris terkesiap, tapi tak menjawab.

"Besok aku tak perlu lagi direpotkan oleh PR dan tugas-tugas."

"Kau tetap bisa sekolah kalau kau mau."

"Aku ingin menikmati kebebasanku, oke?" Tao melirik Kris melalui spion di atas mereka. "Selain itu, kita akan punya lebih banyak waktu untuk bertemu. Kau tak harus bekerja tiap malam, _Ge_."

"Kita tak punya rumah untuk pulang."

"Tapi, kita punya banyak tempat untuk disinggahi."

Kedua mata sewarna _cafe noir_ dan hitam galaksi itu bertemu dalam refleksi spion. Netra itu membiaskan bayangan masing-masing. Kris tersenyum. Tao tersenyum.

"Sepertinya, hal ini tidak terlalu buruk."

Salju semakin menderas di luar mobil. Suara senandung misa Tengah Malam mulai terdengar. Dan keduanya semakin lelap dalam kehangatan dari pelukan di tengah kebekuan.

Mungkin. Mungkin memang lebih baik seperti ini. Asalkan selalu bersama—

—_kehangatan itu akan selalu ada._

**SELESAI**

_**( © AL, 2013 )**_


End file.
